Falling
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: The darkness was slowly killing me inside. Only Carlisle kept me stable here, he was the one person I could count on. I use to have my whole family to count on but not anymore. Esme's POV. ONESHOT during New Moon


I know I should be working on my other fanfic; What I Left Behind, but I just couldn't not write this. I had to get it out of my system.

EsPOV

"She … she jumped." Alice said in a flat monotone. "No, no! Come back up! Come back up!"

Everyone was suddenly around Alice, encircling her.

"What's wrong Alice? What happened?"

Jasper was hugging Alice as she came out of trance-like state and suddenly started to sob and tremble.

"No," She choked out. "It can't be. No! Why? Why?!"

"What's wrong Alice, what happened?" I asked her.

I felt hysteria slowly fill me. Hadn't Edward leaving been enough? Hadn't having to leave Bella been enough? Hadn't our family falling apart at the seams been enough? What happened must have been horrible to make Alice cry like this.

She hardly showed much emotion these days but sadness. Even then she never cried. Not like this, I've never seen her act like this before. A sudden calmness filled the whole room, the work of Jasper of course.

"It's Bella." Alice whispered.

Apparently, fate wasn't done with us yet. I was scared for Bella. She was very accident prone, I was hoping something hadn't happened to her but by the way Alice was acting that isn't very likely.

"Ugh! I'm sick of hearing that name! Hasn't she done enough damage to our family? Why does she even matter anymore? She's just the girl that manage to break our family and Edward's heart." Rosalie lashed out.

How can she say that? Bella was family in everyway that mattered and you don't speak about family like that.

"Rose." Emmett warned. "Don't"

"Don't what huh? Don't tell the truth? Because that's what I'm doing right now. What I'm telling is the truth and you know it." Rosalie screamed.

Out of nowhere, Alice brought a trembling hand and slapped Rosalie.

"Don't talk about her like that. You say one more thing and I will do more than slap you." Alice hissed out.

Rosalie opened her mouth to make a rebuttal but Alice stopped her.

" I'm warning you Rosalie. One more word and I'll throw you through a wall." She threatened.

I was shocked to say the least. I'm pretty sure we all were. Alice has never threatened Rosalie seriously before. Sure, she has complained about her and made empty threats but never a serious threat like this. I could tell she wasn't joking. That she would throw Rosalie through a wall if she opened her mouth again.

Shocked and angry, Rosalie stormed out of the room.

Everyone was silent. Waiting.

"What about Bella?" I finally asked.

Alice's eye suddenly filled with sorrow.

"She jumped off a cliff."

I was collapsed on the floor. Poor Bella. She must have felt like there was nothing to live for. Everything that was good wasn't there anymore. There was no reason to keep on going, nothing to keep her alive, no more point in her existence. I knew what that felt like, to have your whole world falling apart. Nothing was there to keep you going anymore and just like her, I made the same decision. I had decided to end my life; I jumped off a cliff. I felt Carlisle's arms encircle me and pull me into a hug.

"What…" Emmett choked. "Is she…is she…"

He stopped, unable to finish his sentence. I waited nervously for Alice to answer. I was praying that she didn't die. Too bad my prayer went to waste.

"She never came up."

I was shocked and out of breathe. She died. She jumped off a cliff. Bella jumped off a cliff but unlike me, no one was there to save her. I couldn't process all this. It was just too much. I started to sob unaware of my surroundings. I'd lost another child. I suddenly realized that Edward was going to be devastated when he found out.

And I knew what he would do if he found out. _The Volturi. _I knew him better than he thought I did. I've never seen him as happy as when he's with Bella. The last time I saw him. He was a mess. That was just leaving Bella, knowing she was alive and possibly living a happy life.

"We can't tell Edward." I managed to say.

No one said anything but I could tell they agreed with me.

We all knew he'd die inside if he found out. He would have lost the love of his life, and his reason to live.

I walked out of the living room with Carlisle and up the stairs to our room. I sat down on the bed and looked out the window. I remembered that this use to be Edward's favourite time of day.

Twilight.


End file.
